Difficult?
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: "Stop hiding Yumi" He said cutting her thoughts short.Silence.Fearing that it wasn't her on the other side of the tree he doubted himself.Not giving up he tried once more, "Please, I just want to talk to you I wish you would stop being so difficult!"


"_I saw you with her, don't try to act like it didn't happen!" she hissed, poking his chest with her slender finger._

"_She walked up to me! What was I supposed to do? Just throw her to the curb? I was trying to be polite!" he defended, "You just walked in at the wrong time!" he continued, shoving his foot carelessly in his mouth._

"_My bad, should I have come in after you two were done dry humping each other?" she scoffed, crossing her arms as she turned away from him. Realizing his mistake he attempted again, _

"_That's not what I meant!" Throwing her hands up in disbelief she turned to face him again, "Of course it's not!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_If you would just listen to me—"_

"_No! I'm done listening to your bullshit lies!" She snapped, slamming the door in his face._

"_Don't be like that Yumes!" he shouted through the door._

"_Fuck you Ulrich!" she said, banging the door before she walked away._

* * *

><p><em>Pathetic.<em> That was the only word she could find to describe her current state. She sat in the middle of her bedroom floor; pictures, letters, cards, little sweet notes, a necklace, everything that he had ever given her surrounded her now.

Starring at her phone in her hands, she hesitated a moment. Putting her phone down, she sighed…

"Why would I call him?" She asked herself. He probably hasn't even thought about me. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she punched the floor. Here she was thinking about him again…

Why all of the sudden did she feel clingy? Like she _needed him_. She has never felt so dependant on someone, and the fact that she now felt that way, scared her a little. Lying back on the hard ground she starred at her pale ceiling,

"What is happening to me?" she questioned herself.

Ulrich sat on the edge of his bed in his dorm room; his head hung low, supported by his hands. Images of her were constantly running through his mind. He was going crazy.

"Yumes…just come back, please…" He said into his phone. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…I need you now." Sighing he hung up, throwing his phone across the room in a fit of rage.

Hearing his voice made her breath catch in her throat. He said he needed her…and she believed him, but what if he was just trying to use her again? A nice girl to have at his arms when public occasions called for her, only for him to end up in the arms of another girl when no one was looking, but what if he really did want her back? Did she honestly really even care at this point? She would rather be used and hurt everyday than be emotionally numb forever. As sick and wrong as that was…It was true. After all that they had been through, she just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Getting up from her spot in the middle of her bedroom floor, she walked slowly to her closet. Thinking intently about her decision as she crossed the short distance. She opened her closet door, grabbing a dark purple/blue hoodie, she pulled it over her head. Picking up her pair of discarded black skinny jeans from earlier that day she pulled them on. Before heading out the door she slipped on her black converse. Locking her bedroom door, she made her way to her window on the opposite side of her room. Quietly climbing down the gutter, she began to question her actions. Disregarding her second thoughts, she stood on the sidewalk as she glanced around, not sure what to do next. The thought of Ulrich clouding her mind once again, she began walking. Twenty minutes later she found herself in the forest, not too sure of her whereabouts she began to wander aimlessly.

He walked across his room. A picture of them sat in a moderately sized frame on his desk. They looked so happy together. There she sat in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands resting atop his. Her head hung slightly to the side, a bright and beautiful smile gracing her features as she faced him. His face, mere centimeters from hers, a smile as equally bright faintly visible on his face, starring intently into her deep eyes, they looked as if they were just about to kiss one another. Glancing at the clock, he noticed the time…a quarter after one. Bending down, he picked up his mistreated phone. Dialing once again he waited…voicemail. Sighing he began…

"Yumi, please! Just hear me out! I swear nothing happened. I promise you that it was just a huge misunderstanding." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, next time I'll steer clear of her. If not talking to her is what it takes to get you back…then she's not worth it. She _never_ was. Please Yumes, I love you…" After that he hung up.

Looking up, she noticed they clear, dark sky, hardly visible through the branches. A few moments later she found herself at _their_ tree. Initials carved and everything. Memories flooding her mind, she sat down and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, it clicked. Ulrich stood abruptly. Gathering his dorm key and phone, he prepared to leave.

She hadn't moved from her spot for at least fifteen minutes by now. Carelessly she picked stray strands of grass from the ground, letting them fall without hope to the cold hard ground.

Walking off campus he shoved his hands in his pockets, and hung his head low. He was going to the one place that he could find comfort, the only place where he could clear his mind and attempt to figure out a way to fix things.

Hearing faint footsteps and the sound of small twigs breaking her eyes snapped open. Looking around she saw the silhouette of a young man. Weighing her options she thought quickly. As easily as it could have been him…the chances were still slim, but being in her current state…she wasn't up for taking chances. Silently she rose, quietly she rushed to hide behind a near by tree; just thick enough to completely block her slim figure.

Looking up abruptly, he looked into the dark void carelessly scattered with wilting branches and falling leaves. He could have sworn he heard someone…or maybe just something. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him…his loneliness attempting to make him feel surrounded and loved once again… Stopping dead in his tracks, he starred at the tree that sat in front of him. So many fond memories were held within its branches, and their names within it's thick aging trunk. Sighing he slid down the old tree, pulling out his phone. In one more attempt he dialed her number, awaiting her response.

She watched him intently. What was he doing? Being such a bleak night it was difficult to see anything but an outline. Nonetheless she knew it was him, she could tell by the way he traced their initials, soon after placing his palm over the small carving, hanging his head low. Watching him as he sat at the base of the large tree she couldn't quite tell what he was fiddling with. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, causing her a mini panic attack. Fumbling with her hoodie pocket she tried in a desperate attempt to shut her phone off. In her attempt to stay hidden, she had unbeknownst, given herself away. Finally shutting her phone off, sending the caller straight to voicemail she let out a soft sigh of relief.

As he waited for her to pick up, well for her voicemail to pick up, he heard a rustle nearby, a faint, unmistakable feminine voice coming soon after.

"_Shit!"_ she whispered harshly. A small smile played at his lips. She was about to be caught. True, he was on thin ice as it was, but he just couldn't resist. What was she doing way out here anyway? Hearing her voicemail beep he decided he would play it off. Pleading once more, "Yumi come on…please just pick up the phone. I know you're getting my phone calls, just stop being so difficult." He said, sounding truly upset. Silently getting up he continued, "I understand that you're upset with me…and I'm sorry. I just wish you would understand how important you are to me…" dropping his phone back into his pocket, having hung up long ago, he walked towards the tree he was positive she was hiding behind. "I love you…if I didn't then why would I even be trying right now? Please…"

She froze when she heard his voice, why did he sound so close? Hadn't he been sitting against the tree?

"…just hear me out." He finished leaning against the tree on the opposite side of her. He paused.

A moment later, she was sure that he had hung up, leaving her a voicemail. Checking her phone she found nothing. Suddenly panic set in…he knew sh—

"Stop hiding from me Yumes." He said, cutting her rapidly paced thoughts short. _Silence. _Fearing that it wasn't Yumi on the other side of the tree, he began to doubt himself. Not giving up he decided to try one more time, "Please Yumi, I just want to talk to you…I wish you would stop avoiding me…" _Again, silence. _Giving up, he pushed himself off of the tree.

"H-how did you know?" she questioned her voice faint, not moving from her spot.

"You've never been able to seek up on me Yumes." He said, slowly making his was around the tree. Caging her in with his arms, he questioned her.

"How come you haven't returned my phone calls?"

"I-I uhh—" She began, but before she could form a coherent sentence she was cut off by his lips crushing into hers with brutal force. Yet, the kiss wasn't hungry. Needy? Yes. Wanting, longing, compassionate, loving…regretful, shameful…all of the above.

Responding immediately she wrapped her arms around his neck, his own hands quickly moving from their previous place above her head to her waist. Pushing forward more, he was not about to let her get away…not again. Eventually pulling apart, neither said a word. She starred up into his bright calming eyes, smiling he brought her in for another kiss. This one, rough and hungry. Breaking the kiss she smirked at him, grabbing the hem of his shirt she pulled him closer to her. Bending down he lined her jaw with kisses, moving to her neck, down to her collarbone. Moaning slightly, she took hold of his shaggy dark hair pulling him up, face to face with her. Gripping her waist tighter he pulled her up to him. Responding immediately she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his torso, only to have her back pushed up against the harsh tree trunk. Kissing her fiercely once again, she pulled away from him holding his face just far enough away from hers to be able to look in his eyes.

"Difficult?" she questioned him, a look on her face that said she wasn't absolutely happy with the description. Removing one hand from her waist he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I was…I mean, you can be sometimes?" he said, looking her in the eyes. Her facial expression said one thing, and he knew exactly what that one thing was. She was about to show him difficult. Smirking once again, she pulled him in for a rough kiss, grinding her hips against his; she let out a throaty moan. Pausing for a moment to catch his reaction she, continued trailing hot, wet kisses down his jaw, neck and collarbone. Letting out a soft, yet deep moan…she knew she was winning. Suddenly he pulled her face up, even with his kissing her yet again. Grinding her hips one more time, she moaned deeply before unhooking her legs, thus supporting her own weight once again. Breaking the kiss she gave him a breath taking smile, running her hands up his body before walking away. Leaving him standing alone, she turned to look over her shoulder, waving to him as she continued to walk,

"_Goodnight._" She spoke, her tone even, as if none of the previous events had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys!<br>R&R **


End file.
